


Live in Salt

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 当然，这不可能出于故意。这种行为属于公然违反协议。没有好的理由，金·曷城是不会这么做的，而你也不会。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Live in Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crane_Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_Drabbles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Live in Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830584) by [Crane_Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_Drabbles/pseuds/Crane_Drabbles). 



金·曷城蜷在你房间的狭窄沙发里，身躯折叠如同扁平纸鹤。你简直不能相信自己竟说服他和你一起喝酒。他对待身体好似对待一台机器，需要经常维护、定期保养——每天一支烟，既不多，也不少，这是你第一次见他饮用比矿泉水更有害的东西。

他对享乐主义全然陌生，只小口啜饮杯口的丰厚泡沫，而不去品尝整个海洋。你则打开第三罐廉价啤酒直直灌下，任酒花击打喉咙。你嗅到海水的咸味。身体发出劫后余生的狂喜颤动，些许嫉妒开始在胃里滋长。

你永远没法正常喝酒，每一杯啤酒都带来漆黑的冲动，它粘糊糊的手指搭上你的肩头，索要更多。你知道它会趁你虚弱之际，再次把你拖下去。

但不是今天。金脸上洋溢的轻松微笑削弱那些烦恼念头的影响。他的手臂绕过你的肩膀，如坚定的锚，牢牢把你俩固定在沙发上。他不会让你淹死的。

“干杯，为出色的工作。”金的声音柔和。他半满的酒罐轻轻亲吻你的空罐。金属相碰时发出的空洞声响使他蹙眉。“再来一个？”

来吧，一个念头滑进你的耳朵。干杯，哈里，你应得的。你的机器也需要加油。浓郁又滋补，一点点害处，无上的美味——

“还是别了。”你的声音突兀响起，一声枪响。这个念头随着溅射的火花，在哀鸣声中死去。

警督脸上现出赞许。他举起自己的酒罐，仰头几乎一饮而尽。你的舌尖被什么驱使着舔了舔嘴唇。

健康的玫瑰色在他颧骨上晕开，那瞳孔是花岗岩海洋中突兀的暗色一点。他拿着酒罐的手向你递过来。就一小口。你的指腹拂过他的皮肤，握上被捂得有些暖热的金属，举到唇边。甜蜜的几滴液体滑落到舌面上：酵母和添加剂。就是这个，哈里。难道不完美吗？

警督透过满月形的眼镜看着你。你仿佛能听见他引擎转动的声音，那想法不言而喻。他有话要跟你说。

一种形似自恋的爬虫在你的边缘系统上咯咯直笑。他要向你吐露不灭的爱火啦。他觉得你是个摇滚明星，一个天杀的解决犯罪、避免危机同时千杯不醉的迪斯科狂人。他感到敬畏。

“你今天做得很好，警探。”金对你说。

那清晰平稳的称誉向你倾泻而下。你的自我意识迅速涨为汹涌浪潮。不过也可能是胃酸倒流。

同那表情过于相似的表情将你的脸扯成一个大大的笑容，“我们今天做得很好。”

自从遇到你，曷城警督越来越不注重举止规范了。他微笑着，展露出一点笑意，仿佛无意间碰到你的膝盖，就再没挪开了。这显然是故意的，你脑海中的某个声音悄声说道。这些声音就好像家人一般，你太了解他们了，虽说更希望他们只在假期出现。

当然，这不可能出于故意。这种行为属于公然违反协议。没有好的理由，金·曷城是不会这么做的，而你也不会。

尽管如此，你仍是不由得为此感到愉悦。一英寸以外的身体上源源不断地传来暖意。热量在二人之间涌动传递。你有多久没考虑过这种事？无论是不是真的，你都有该死的许多年没被人碰过了。

你为他痴迷，被他吸引。就好像肚子上的一记重拳。这究竟代表什么？是已经忘却的自身，还是从未了解过的？

集中注意力，哈里。你思想深处划过了太多念头，甚至忘了偶尔浮上来呼吸一下。金·曷城警督给了你一个大概有十年未见的眼神，他的“底盘”靠在你身上，他并非不懂如何“驾驶”。他目的明确。

“谢谢你和我一同庆祝。”

他的瞳孔微微扩大，飞快瞄向你的嘴，又折回你的双眼。他醉到甚至能吻你了吗？你确定他是在犹豫。仔细想想，那不像你，正如灌饱了寒风的塑料袋般，被脑中的冲动向前推去。顺便说一句，冲动并不认为亲吻警督是个坏主意。或者至少，它们不愿意这样想。

他十分英俊。这种想法曾短暂闪现，但那时身份危机占据了优先地位——更不用说褴褛飞旋后面的吊人了。而此时此刻，这棵树上没了多余的东西，你对你是谁以及想要什么也有了个大概轮廓。你有点想亲吻金·曷城，直到把那严肃僵硬的线条柔化成气喘吁吁的虚无。

金的手臂微微颤动着，在你身后，在你左右。你向他靠近，不假思索。不，思虑过多。这就是你的问题，哈里·杜博阿。你的思想是片泥沼。

别再陷进去，说点什么，说你想要他。

“警督——”有头无尾。典型的你。

他向你扬起一边眉毛。你相当熟悉这表情了。这说明他有些恼怒，却还隐约觉得好笑。有一丝笑意浮现在他的唇边。

吻他，爬虫脑嘶声低鸣，让你的嘴干一次有用的事。

但你不会的，当然，无论是什么氛围，你都不会这样做。

你尚未调节好脑中彼此冲突的突触，金便向前倾身，让整个系统都陷入了短路。他的双唇压住你的双唇，试探着，几乎有点笨拙。他是在吻你。你体内的某套系统完整地加载出来，它们——你表层之下的生命——已有近十年不曾激活过了，而现在却以料想不到的准确运行着。在金离开你之前，你的手始终按在他脖颈后面，深深吻着他。他尝起来有过期的啤酒与香烟的味道。真他妈绝无仅有。

他将一声叹息送入你口中，电流好像弹珠般乱窜过你的边缘系统。你是道纯粹的闪电，宝贝，除非濒死，否则你不会停下喘息。你的嘴唇挪开时，金急促地吸进一口气。有那么一瞬间，你们的眼神彼此相撞。

“我技巧怎么样？”你自言自语，带着真切的好奇，一时打破了沉寂。

警督大笑起来：“嗯，警探，出乎意料的很棒。”

整个神经系统对你下令，要更少的话语，更多的触碰。你依言照办，向前探身，用力吻上金的双唇。他抵着你的嘴唇又发出一阵细细的、叫人发狂的呻吟。你感到修长的手指揪住头发。你体内属于野兽的那部分已开始咆哮，猛地一推，把金挤在自己和沙发之间，他的头靠着扶手，腿蜷起来贴在你身侧。

你的后脑勺听到拉链拉开的声音。金正脱下他的夹克，他松开双臂，手探进你的迪斯科夹克里。那些手指轻拂过你的肋骨，你的肌肉随之颤栗。你很怕痒，你意识到，将这些信息内在化以便稍后使用。

从警督身上传来的欲望汹涌如浪潮，热烈的叫人惊讶。你亲吻他，甚至忘了呼吸，他的手便在你周身游走，在你衬衫下，肩膀处，不时插进发间。他拨弄着你浓密的胡须，摩挲你的下巴，在你嘴里发出小声呻吟。已经不仅仅是对协议的破坏，这灵巧的双手是在把协议撕成碎片。

而你自己的手则探索着警督的身体。他像猫儿一样柔软灵活。多年的训练使他天生瘦弱的身体蕴含强大的爆发力，但此刻他仍被你投下的阴影笼罩住了。月光在你背后一点一滴滤过来。

一个声音钻进你的耳朵。你可以把他抛起来，真的。他会喜欢的——看看他吧——他会接受的。可能会马上还你一个。这就是他眼中闪耀的真实欲望。他需要你，是因为目睹过你行动起来的模样，而你表现得很他妈强大。这想法让你血脉贲张。

醒醒，哈利。那是金。你确定想让荷尔蒙牵着鼻子跑吗？拜托了，看在上帝的份上，别把它搞砸。你关心这个，关心他。

你是无药可救的惯犯。还未奋力抗争就轻易放弃。那些最要命嗜好的奴隶。

你看，你思考的时候，他早就行动了。正像你该做的一样。他已经把你的领带解了下来，衬衫也解了一半。孤注一掷吧，哈里小子。

你把他紧身的白色背心剥下来，跳出一片苍白的皮肤。肩膀上溅射状的子弹伤口如同穿破云层的阳光。他小心翼翼地扶了下在纠缠中滑下鼻梁的眼镜，然后猛地扑向你。饥渴的唇舌沿着你脖颈打转，让你的神经陷入疯狂。他的手急切地扯下你的外套、衬衫，随即沿着你平坦宽阔的胸膛一路亲吻下来，鼻尖蹭着你，粗重地喘着气。

该死，哈利，这还不算用词不当，嗯？你是个毛发旺盛的混蛋。

你暂停片刻，思考，你看到金·曷城对你明显的渴望，这是奇迹。就仿佛他对你（许多许多许多的）的缺点视而不见。仿佛赞美。

大腿上的触摸突如其来，叫你暂时将自嘲抛之脑后。他的手英勇无畏地向上滑动，然后突然，你意识到他手底下是那条俗气的浅褐色迪斯科裤，布料薄透又紧绷绷的。哈里，你为什么要穿这个？究竟为什么？

你的头向后仰去，金姆几近虔诚地引导着你，直到你靠到沙发上。他半跪下来，脸颊贴着你的小腹，在皮带扣附近徘徊，手上的动作让恒星在你眼皮下爆炸。你勉强垂眸看他一眼。信心坚定，目标明确。他在算计。

他以前做过。性交，和男人。

不安在大脑深处颤栗。哪种男人？那些年轻英俊的？无论哪种都绝对比你英俊得多。

不可能。看看你，看看金看着你的样子。

天啊，天哪。你生出一种可怕的想法——他可能会爱你，有点爱你。你想要向内坍缩，直到在眨眼之间消失不见，就像一颗垂死的星星。你想要无限极地深入他，直到所有感官都湮灭，再也分不清谁是他谁是你。

“金。”你的声音小极了。

他解开你的腰带，但同时明白你已经吓僵了。他是耐心的化身，手好像轻盈的鸟，分别降落在你两边大腿上。

“我该停下吗？”他轻声征询。

直到你死，你都摆脱不了追着尾巴打转的命运。你不能永远害怕，不能让自己羞愧至死。哈里，你的可取之处不是空空的酒瓶子。而是在这儿，你知道的。

“不。”你深呼吸。

金大大松了口气。他褪下你的裤子，任它们堆落在你脚边。你自己的心跳在耳边砰砰直响。手指稳稳圈住阴茎根部，然后他很快地把你含进嘴里。你无法抑制地向前顶胯，他的口腔绞紧你，愉快地哼着什么。有一团野火，从金温暖的口腔中向外蔓延，吞噬你，有条不紊地席卷你的每寸肌肤。另一声无助的、小兽般的哀鸣自你口中溢出。

你等得太他妈久了。揪住他的头发。不顾一切地抽插、享受，你想射到他嘴里，是不是，哈里？

不。永远不要结束，这就是天堂。

你的手虚虚按着他凌乱的头发。金咕哝着，空出一只手引领它们靠近。他的头发细软，你扯拉它们的时候，下面那双眼睛会漂亮地跟着挪动。操。

你揪得更紧了些，他伴着淫秽的水声向后退去，用嘴唇包裹住你的龟头。那两片嘴唇红润诱人。然后他深吸一口气，再次向前探身。他温顺地任你抓着头发引导他，把你吞到尽可能深的地方。他的目光越过镜框与你在半空相撞，明晃晃的饥饿，柔软的舌头绕着根部舔舐。你发出呻吟，重重地咽下一口口水。

他熟练地取悦你，嘴唇温软湿滑，小腹内的快感急剧膨胀，你很快就感受不到除此之外还有什么别的东西了。你已经彻底倾覆，天旋地转。如同一根绷紧的琴弦，随时都可能折断。他的头发一定被你揪得很痛，但他看上去却没多少在意。

你快到了。你再次失控地向前顶弄，奔向那仅一步之遥的美妙高潮，金抵着你的皮肤发出热切的呻吟。然后你的呼吸像被扼住了，背叛了你，下一秒，金强行脱开你的掌控。

一声暴躁的哀鸣自你喉咙深处酝酿，最终压不住地冲口而出。金站起身，微张着唇发出喘息。你的目光停留在他平坦的小腹上，那条裤子半开，松松垮垮挂在上头。不知从何而来的小蝴蝶在你喉头扑扇，可能一整个花园的蝴蝶都在这儿了。警督刚刚给了你有生以来最好的体验。

他注意到你的状态，脸上露出得意的笑容。

吻回去。跟他说你根本不知道自己在做什么。把他操到腿软的下不了床。

他伸手去拉拉链。你拍开他，自己动手。彼此都得讲公道，哈里，你可以边做边想。你过去太擅长用双脚支撑自己了，现在来试试用膝盖吧。

你缓慢地爬向他。他勃起部位的布料明显更加紧绷。你伸手触碰，他倒吸一口气，把硬邦邦的阴茎从薄布料里解放出来。你吞下紧张，褪下他的裤子，那轻柔的愉悦呻吟给了你些许鼓舞。你的手指圈住他的勃起，触碰另一个男人时的感觉太陌生了，又诡异的熟悉。你不禁生出令自己畏惧的想法：你可能从来都没这样做过，也许根本不应该这样做。

金又发出一声长长的、低低的叹息。算了吧，你甚至可以靠这个谋生。

你试探地伸舌去尝他的味道。警督的手指在身旁绞紧，喘息强而有力。他努力保持平静，但你可以感觉到从头到脚的轻微震颤。某种扭曲的悲观想法在脑海中悄然出现，你特别糟糕，你会搞砸的。

胡说，你三天前还挨了枪子，哈里，你可以去舔鸡巴，你他妈可以做到任何事。

面对未知时的盲目勇气最终占了上风。你的嘴唇贴上去，舌头来回服侍坚硬的柱身，金倒吸一口气，薄到不能再薄的自持骤然断裂。他弓起腰，在你上方呜咽。你渐渐找到节奏，顺畅地来回吞吐，下巴因太过卖力而酸痛。他的阴茎沉重地压在你的舌面上，他的气味围绕着你，每次抽插，都伴着一声低沉的呻吟。这无上完美。

你的手扶着他的屁股，每次尽力吞下去的时候，你都能感到他愈加紧绷。警督的镇静外表上不知何时爬满了令人满意的小裂缝，将热烈的情感暴露在外。你的指甲陷进他的皮肤，仍能感觉到他在微微颤抖，好像飞蛾的薄翅。

“哈里。”他低语，就只是如此，大坝崩塌倾泻。你的名字成了一个祷词。

自我的浪潮正迅速化作季风。没有感情的自我被赞美填满。仅是他为你高潮这个事实就让你血液沸腾，心跳加速。他只说了你的名字。

你是个摇滚明星，哈里。让他射给你，让潮水退去。

金用颤抖的手阻止了你，你退后，茫然不知所措。

“来这儿。”他指示道。

你不情愿地让他把你推向沙发，乖乖坐过去。金伸手拿起躺在一旁的橙色夹克，在口袋里翻来翻去，掏出一个小瓶。

润滑剂，很明显，你不需要在这方面发挥警探直觉，但它的确派上了用场。

“你是随身带着这个吗？”你问。

他冷冷地瞥你，“你要抱怨吗？”

他倒了许多，轻轻揉了揉手，然后在你的阴茎上涂了些凉爽的液体。你的屁股又弹了一下，本能地想挺进那虚虚圈着的手。他在你上方摆好姿势，空着的那只手推了推眼镜。

“我来帮你吧。”你提议。

“不，”他轻声说，把眼镜推回原位，“我更想看你。”

这意义无需多言。它本可能会是沉重的负担，然而不是。他信任你，你早就知道了。

他放低身体。你调整自己，支撑着他，让他的重心缓缓下沉，吃下你的老二。他紧得要命，烫得惊人。你勉力压制抽插的欲望，给他时间放松，直到他终于能坐在你的大腿上。金缓缓呼气。一片寂静中，你感觉到他的心跳，它仿佛无处不在，将你包裹在其中。

这是上天的礼物，哈里，你他妈小心着点。

随着一声喟叹，你把脸埋在他胸前，分开大腿向上猛地撞去。他呜咽着，你的双臂环抱着他，如锚般把他紧紧地固定住。这是金，你不会让他淹死的。

他的手指又插进你的发间。“哈里。”

“金，”你应声，嗓音嘶哑。

然后你们渐渐步入同样的旋律。头发好像被扯着，但你感觉不到。此刻仅剩他紧热的腔道和他独一无二的气味，包裹着你，将你吞没。你插入，突进，他与你全然相契。你微微顶胯，他便下沉，把自己送向你。重点与对应的重点，呼唤与及时的回应。在所有理性与非理性的思想之下，是原始的东西同时刺穿你们两个。再没有声音了，你明白该怎么做，它刻在你骨子里。

他体内渐渐不那么紧了，最后你终于可以顺畅地抽插，把自己整个埋到最深处。你加快动作。警督的大腿牢牢锁在你体侧，如弓一般绷紧。你仰头望着他，望着他镜片后那欢愉的神采。他正从窗外捕捉月光，他是彩色玻璃的伪经。把你的心吞吃掉吧，德洛丽斯·黛。

你的手伸向两人身体之间，按预想的节奏爱抚他。他大声呻吟。你的腿有些疼。他又叫了一遍你的名字，一会儿便重复一次，中间穿插着模糊的小声赞美。具体内容并不重要，意思清晰就够了：是的，对，很好。

他的手指现在带上了急切。他会射在你身上，射满你的手掌。还没有。你不仅违反了协议，你还彻底撕毁了它，而它在乞求你更多。你的头凑过去，金用力地吻你，力道大到留下伤痕。他咬你的下唇——操——抓你的背脊。你手上更紧，向前挪动，调整角度好进得更深。

金俯身向你，高潮的尖叫被你吻住，只剩低低的哀鸣。温热的精液溅上你的手。噢，哈里，你也没坚挺多久。在警督颤抖的双腿之间，你骤然崩塌，快感一波又一波地冲刷着你，直到你的臀部最后一挺。世界坍缩为单一的端点，只有你与金，瘫软地伏在你身上。

当心你的心脏，哈里，它正以致命的速度冲击你的胸腔。你的肺高声抱怨着需要甜美的氧气，直到你最终记起自己需要呼吸。

你眨眼，睁开。曷城警督透过满月形的眼镜仔细打量着你。过了许久许久，他才最终有了动作，从你手中挣脱开来。他的重量从你身上挪去，你发出小声的咕哝。美妙的余韵之后是疲惫，过度使用的肌肉软的好像果冻。

金赤裸、苍白的身体坐在你旁边，笼罩在月光下。多么给人灵感的场景。你生出一种冲动，想在马丁内斯的空墙上作画。

你的舌头上正有一个问题蓄势待发，但你不必问出来，哈里。你该让这一刻永远持续下去。永远永远永远，宝贝，只有性爱后的愉悦和被回避的永恒冲突。

“所以，”你那张叛逆的嘴说，“现在怎么办？”

“现在？”金认真思索了片刻。“现在，我们整理一份递交给41分局的报告。建议内容不要包含我们今晚的活动。”

“就连——”

“没有，”金打断你，好像在偷笑，“没有这个。”

“那，你离开褴褛飞旋之后呢？”你问的时候喉咙都哽住了。为什么你的心跳得这么急促，大人？是什么样的恐怖突然降临在你头顶？

“咱们离开褴褛飞旋之后，”金纠正道，“我就去填我的调职文件。”

解脱是种强大的药物，哈里。你几乎忘了并非由实验室调制出的安慰。

金又在计算了，你能从他脸上读出来。最终，他似乎得出了什么结论。然后他越过你光溜溜的大腿，抓起沙发上的毯子，把它盖在你们腿上。

他避开你的目光，头靠在你上下起伏的胸膛上。他不想你叫他离开。他正在为此做准备。

“晚安，警督。”你低喃，靠在你身上的人放松下来。紧张感悄然而逝，就像引擎逐渐冷却，释放出的热量在空中消散。

“晚安。”

你的手绕过他的身体。他的呼吸平稳均匀，胸膛在你手掌下起伏，有节奏的，让人安心。他的身体如锚般把你牢牢固定在破烂的沙发上。在外面，你听到马丁内斯的海潮沙沙地涌上来。


End file.
